the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dissertation: Saronite, The Blood of the Old Gods
(This dissertation is based on some of the RP explanations that Kikki got in her time, as well as from RP observation and official lore. As always, some liberties have taken place, so please be mindful of that! Art for the thumbnail is done by Prophetharm )) Saronite has many names - Blood of Yogg Saron, The Scourge Ore, Black Blood. It’s deadly to the living, invincible to the magic and irreplaceable to the Death Knights and the servants of the Deathlord. The latter, while being donned head to toe in the Saronite, keep the secret of this deadly ore along with others sealed tightly in the depths of their floating fortress, and not without a reason. Saronite has unique protective qualities such as: • The metal is extremely resistant to the physical impact. Based on some of the observation journals and reports given by the soldiers, survivors and witnesses, it could withstand the attacks of some of the most advanced weaponry. • Ore is quite resistant to the nature magic, even when cast by some of the most knowledgeable druids. • It is known to reflect the Holy magic back at the user. • It’s lightweight. Similar metal that is also lightweight is Mithril that can be used by the living. It is obvious just from there points alone why the Lich King would use Saronite as widely as he did. The only known, and a rather serious downside of this metal is that it is rumoured to be made from the blood of the Old God, thus possessing corrupting qualities. The reason only the Scourge can wield it so successfully is because they do not possess the will of their own and are technically dead, thus cannot be manipulated. It has a lot of protective qualities, but can it be destroyed? And can the living find a metal that has similar qualities? While it is hard to tell what exactly destroys the Saronite itself, it’s safe to say that it all depends on the wearer. Collateral damage or high concentration of magic on the ground the wearer stands on can still damage the individual. It all also depends on how the armour is built and the skill of the opponent. It all comes down to knowing when to interrupt, where to hit and how to evade and what spells work or do not work. Saronite, while has unique abilities, is still a metal, and armour made from it is still an armour. The living, while cannot exactly stand next to Saronite Ore, not to mention wield it effectively, there are metals that, while may not possess exactly same qualities, can fulfil similar role, if not rival the Blood of Yogg Saron in some cases. • Truesilver – The metal that is known to “give the mortals a taste of Godhood”. It possesses the arcane properties and is heavily used by the paladins. • Titansteel – while not exactly a metal, but rather an alloy, Titansteel boasts incredible durability. The downside is that it’s pretty are and rather heavy. • Elementium – Extremely rare material found in some of the most remote regions of Azeroth. It isn’t native to this world. It allows to wield and absorb elemental forces. It’s extremely rare and extremely heavy, thus used only for constructions. Another way that has been rumoured to be able to withstand the Saronite and its effect is the usage of Shadow magic. It is believed that those living that are strong of mind can battle its mindbending properties, so it is more likely that the shadow users will have a good chance at surviving the encounter with the saronite plate wearer. Perhaps, one day we will find a substitute to Saronite that a living can use. Until then, we just must make sure Death Knights and such are kept at bay. Perhaps, it would mean we need to establish a better connection with the Knights of the Ebon Blade, as they possess the weapons we, the living, do not have access to. And, of course, perhaps the ores of the Azeroth need to be studied better. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Kikki Seinmoore